The Unknown Girl of the Miracles
by Galaxy-Eyes11
Summary: Everyone thought there was only 6 players of the great Generation of Miracles...but think again. Turns out there are 7 players and if you thought the other 6 were weird then you have to see this girl. Can girls even play their kind of basketball? Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi
1. Who are you ?

**Chapter 1**

"Kagami-kun" questioned Kuroko after a while of was too busy eating about 30 hamburgers to even start a conversation with his shadow.

Kagami looked up at Kuroko with his mouth stuffed and two hamburgers in his hands. Kuroko sipped at his milkshake trying to stop a laugh at seeing Kagami's ringed out the front door bell of the burger shop. Kagami having heard that bell a million of times didn't turn around as he continued on eating. Kuroko did however look up just in time to get a good look at whoever had just walked through the watched as Kuroko eyes widened and he stopped drinking his shake as he stared behind Kagami at whoever had just walked in. Kagami wanting to get a look at whoever had surprised Kuroko this much turned around. He watched as a man around his height or taller walked in. He had dark black hair kinda like Aomine but a bit longer like Takao. The man eyes where black as well and he was lightly tanned like Kagami himself. The man had a straight face on as he looked over the counter at the menu on the board above. He was wearing a dark grey sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. He really reminded Kagami of Aomine.

"Kei-kun" questions Kuroko out of the blue not only scaring Kagami but the said person they where staring at.

WAAAHH rang out through the shop. As Kagami turned towards Kuroko and hit him in the head and yelled out loudly.

"Don't ever do that again baka".

"Kuroko" questioned Kei who had just noticed who was sitting at a table not far away with some tall red-head guy.

Kei walked towards them with a smirk on his face. "Hey there Kuroko" he says as he sits down next to the boy.

"Wait how do you know Kuroko" asks the red-head across from them.

" His an old friend of mine" says Kei without looking at the red-head.

Kagami got a nike of aggravation on his face from the guy that didn't even turn towards him when he answered him.

"Kei-kun this is Kagami-kun" introduced Kuroko silently.

"Sup" says Kei as he finally looked towards Kagami with a bored smirk as he finally noticed how aggravated the red-head was with him.

"Don't mind him Kagami-kun he is just like Aomine" says Kuroko as he sips at his shake once again.

"Hey" says Kei as he looks back towards Kuroko like he was offended by that comparison. "I'm nothing like that idiot" he says with a huff.

Kagami was about to laugh at his expression really this guy was just too much like Aomine it was ridiculously.

"Kei-kun um where is Hino-chan" questions Kuroko as he noticed a certain presence was nowhere to be found around Kei.

"Hino-chan" questions Kagami not knowing who they where talking about.

He was about to know thought Kuroko. He knew that Kei would never leave anywhere without Hino-chan near by him safe.

"Hino-chan" questions Kei like he didn't know she was even missing.

"HINO" he says loudly as he looks all around him scanning for a mess of white hair and a loud voice. DING goes the bell of the store as the three of them turn around to see. Kise, Aomine, Midorima walk in arguing about something stupid like always.

"Hey baka" greets out Aomine loudly when they walk over towards them.

"Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi ! " great out Kise with wide smile of happiness. Midorima just slightly bows. When the other three generation of miracles finally notice who was sitting next to Kuroko here is what their personal reactions where. Kise- KEICCHI. Aomine- Stupid bakas back. Midorima-Stares him down as his face scrunched up horribly. Hey greets Kei who had forgotten about the Hino-chan thing...for now. Aomine moves to sit next to Kagami as he moves him over forcefully and Midorima follows suit quickly so the three of them share one seat. Kise being Kise just moves over a chair and smiles at them.

"Kei-kun" questions Kuroko once again.

"Uhh" asks Kei as he looked back to Kuroko next to him.

"Hino-chan" was the only thing Kuroko said. Hino thought everyone.

"Wait you mean Hinocchi, Keicchi sister" questions Kise with the tilt of his head as he tried to remember the little girl who was back in middle school.

"Is she hotter than before" asks Aomine with a wolf grin which Kei gladly gave him a hit on the head and a devil glare for.

"Where is she" asks Midorima also remembering how Kei and Hino never was separated in Middle School as well.

"I don't know" whines out Kei as he hit his head on the table with a sigh of frustration. Thinking about all the bad things that could be going on with his pure little sister.

"Kei-kun you shouldn't hit your head like that it will cause brain damage" says Kuroko as he and the rest of them watched Kei repeatedly bang his head off the table.

Meanwhile, Kagami was still trying to figure out what the heck had happened. Just a minute ago it was only him and Kuroko, but now he had the Generation of Miracles and this strange guy to deal with. Kagami just watched as Kise did his best to stop Kei from hitting his head again. Great more idiots thought Kagami .

Sorry about this being a really bad story and chapter :) This is really my first time publishing something and I just started to write and this is what my brain came up with. So I just wanted to apologize if I got anything wrong and I wanted to ask for some slack. (Remember this is my first time) !

Hope you review !


	2. Little Sister

Chapter 2

"KEI-NII-SAMA" someone let out a loud shrilly scream as the door to the restaurant flew open and in an instant Kise was almost tumbling out of chair as a white moving object literally bounced off him and onto Kei. When everyone finally got their baring straight again they looked up and sitting on kei was a small girl around Riko size but lets just say this girl had boobs like Momoi or bigger. She kinda looked like Momoi but this girl had long white hair that stopped around her shoulder blades. Her face was barely covered up by her side bangs as they bounced with her. She was also pale white unlike her brother. But what really caught all of their rooming eyes was her own eyes. Her eyes where a bright gold with a ring of dark gold on the outside. She was wearing a black shirt that had the same name on it as Kei sweat shirt and a pair of short grey shorts that barely covered up to her thigh.

This girl left nothing to the imagination thought Aomine with a grin.

"Hino" asks Kei as he looked down at his little sisters face.

Hino was apparently very happy to see him.

"I was wondering where you went baka" says Hino as she moved away slightly as she turns to look at everyone else...

There was a strange silence that followed afterwards between all of them as Hino scanned each person at the table even Kagami.

"RYOUTA" she screams out as she hugs him close and smiles.

"HINOICCHI" screams out Kise as well as he hugs her back thinking back to all the old times in Middle School when they would hang out and just talk.

"Daiki" calls Hino next with a cool smile as she looks over the table to Aomine.

"Hey there cutie" calls Aomine with a smirk.

BAAANNGG.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR IDIOT" screams out Aomine as he holds his head in his hands screaming at Midorima !

Midorima just huffed loudly and lowered his hand. His face was very red as he thought about what that baka had just said to Hino.

"Have some manners" he replied coldly with a glare from his glasses.

" Shintarou thanks for that" says Hino as she and Kei finally stop laughing.

" Hino " he replies with a small invisible smile and a bow.

"Hino-chan" calls out Kuroko as the girl moves her gaze towards him and Kagami.

"Tetsuya" replies Hino with a big smile and a cute wave.

"Umm who is that" asks Hino as she looks over the table to a red-headed boy who reminded her of Daiki.

"His name is Kagamicchi" replies Kise with a laugh.

"Kagami" asks Hino.

"Yeah my name is Kagami Taiga" says Kagami with a hand behind his head.

"TIGER" replies Hino loudly with a loud giggle.

Tiger... Kagami get really red-faced at that.

" Leave the idiot alone Hino" says Kei as he watched his little sister play with the red-headed tiger.

"Ahh Kei-nii "whines out Hino.

"You really reminded me of Kise" says Kagami suddenly at her face.

"Of course I do me and Ryouta are best buddies right Ryouta" says Hino with a smile towards Kise.

"You bet Hinoicchi" says Ryouta with the same smile.

"Its like two annoying dogs" whispers out Aomine.

Thats when the waiter came over and asks Ummm excuse me do you want anything off the menu. Hino turns to the blacked haired male and puts her finger on her bottom lip and says "HUMMM I want a watermelon ice cream".

By now she was literally bouncing in Kei lap with excitement.

"Who is paying" asks the waiter.

"Kei-nii is" replies Hino smoothly.

"Sure... wait... what" says Kei who is now looking at Hino ordering almost everything off the menu.

The poor waiter was trying his best to keep up with her orders. Hino growls out Kei as he put a hand on her head and pulled her back towards his chest and sighs out "Sorry mister just a watermelon ice cream and a blackberry ones all".

The poor waiter just walks away throwing his pad in the trash.

"So what are you doing know Kei" asks Midorima while he pushes up his glasses.

Well I'm enrolled at Dragni High School now with Hino". "Pretty much the same old same old thought just playing ball with Hino on their basketball team".

"Wait Dragni..." questions Kise as he gives his full attention to Kei and Hino.

"Yep" calls out Hino.

She might put on a stupid front sometimes but she knows what they are thinking now that they know where they go to school at. "Thats one of the greatest new basketball schools right" questions Aomine with a finger in his ear?

"I heard about that place, its suppose to have a very good basketball team" says Midorima with a push of his glasses.

"Wait Hino you play basketball" questions Kagami with his mouth wide open?

Please Review if you liked it :)


	3. I CHALLENGE YOU !

Chapter 3

"Wait Hino you play basketball" questions Kagami with his mouth wide open.

Kei eyes widen for some reason so does everyone else's.

Did I say something bad Kagami asks Himself.

"Yes I play basketball Tiger in fact I am the point guard of our team" says Hino but anyone with eyes could see the dark aura she was emitting right then.

Akashi thought Kagami as he backs up into his seat.

" Kagami-kun, Hino-chan doesn't like to be referred to female when you are talking about playing basketball" says Kuroko totally unaffected by the akashi aura swirling around the table.

"Yes you see Tiger I don't really like it when people believe I suck at basketball just because I am of a different gender" says Hino playfully.

But Kagami aint blind he could see and hear the serious tone she was talking in.

If you asked Kei about what happens next he thanks the gods that was watching for what happens. Because in the middle of the serious deadly aura out came the waiter and he sat the two ice creams of their down before swiftly walking away (running).

Hino looks down to the watermelon ice-cream of hers before shouting out in joy completely destroying any bad aura quickly with her child like happiness.

"WATERMELON" she screams as she squeals in delight before she grabs her ice-cream and quickly starts to devour it. everyone's sweat drops at that point except Kurokos of course.

Kei reaches around his weird little sister and grabs his ice-cream as well before trying to bring back the conversation to something more...peaceful.

"Well anyways me and Hino play basketball for Dragni High School" says Kei as he takes a bite of his ice-cream.

"Wait that means that you play basketball really well like on pare with the GoM" asks Kagami as he lurches forward.

And Kuroko nows whats going to happen before anyone else does.

"Sure does" says Kei smirking all the while.

"I CHALLENGE YOU" screams out Kagami as he stands up and hits his hands on the table scaring the crap out of Midorima and Aomine not to mention Kise !

But like usual Kuroko and Hino didn't even blink an eye at Kagami weird and loud challenge. Kei just sat there and didn't move for a minute before he stood up and yelled right back in Kagami faces.

" I ACCEPT" and they where head to head with each other.

Thats when all crap broke loose as Kei and Kagami at the same time charged out of the shop like wild animals. Which at the same time caused Hino to land ungracefully on her behind and Kise chair went flying backwards with him it in. And poor Midorima has a lap full of Aomine in a second.

Alls quiet for like a second as Midorima glasses crack slightly as Aomine flings himself off Midorimas lap and runs full blast after Kei and Kagami screaming bloody murder at them the enter time. Kise is the second to pop up from the floor as he also follows after Aomine screaming at him to slow everything was silent as Hino stood up from the ground quietly and sat down next to Kuroko.

Midorima huffs as he looks away from them and out the window. 'Those idiots" he huffs out as he too stands and starts to walk out slowly with much more maturity.

"Bye Shintarou" calls out Hino as she starts to finish off Kei ice-cream.

And with that last ding all that was left was a freaked out shop people, Hino, and Kuroko.

" Should we go after them as well Kuroko-kun" asks Hino as she looks over to Kuroko who was sipping on his shake.

" I believe that is the correct response" says Kuroko.

'Okay Dokie" says Hino as she stands up with Kuroko and silently leaves the shop after the group of high-speed idiots and one slow Midorima.

Please Review :)


	4. Where is She

**Chapter 4**

Halfway through the challenge that they all have started. Kei suddenly stops playing. Kagami looks over to him and asks him "Whats up"?

Kei doesnt say anything just looks over his shoulder to the bench. Which is now empty that Kagami and the rest of them do now notice. Empty thought Kei as he noticed a certain someone that has gone missing.

"Where is Hino-chan" questions Midorima as he stands up straighter and pushes up his glasses on his nose.

Kuroko suddenly appears infront of them all holding the ball in his arms.

"Hino-chan has been gone for a while now" is all the he says as he stares up at Kei.

"A while" questions Kei silently.

"Yes" says Kuroko.

_(Back Flash)_

_Hino was getting very frustrated. It's all stupid Kei's fault for saying that I can't play because of the way I am dressed. Thats when a idea popped into her head. I'll go and get changed really quick into my basketball uniform and shoes so nii-sama cant say anything. She immediatly sprung up from her spot on the bench and started to sneak her way towards the exit gate. _

_"Hino-chan" questions a voice out of nowhere. _

_And it scares the crap out of her in the process. _

_"AAAAHHHH" screams out Hino before she slaps a hand over hers and kurokos mouth. _

_She slowly turns and releases his mouth along with hers. She looks over her shoulder to see that the rest of the boys are still playing. _

_"Stay quiet Kuroko-kun I have to leave for a little while and I don't want Kei-nii-sama to notice ok" ? _

_'But Hino-chan wont Kei-kun get upset questions Kuroko"? _

_"Not if you dont tell him ok promise me Kuroko-kun" asks Hino as she lets out a goofy smile.__ That most people would die to have directed towards them. _

_"Ok if you say so Hino-chan" says Kuroko as Hino waves at him before running through the open gate and slowly dissappears out of his sight._

(End of Back Flash)

Please Review :)


	5. Harassment

**Chapter 5**

"...WHAT " !? screams out Kei as he grabs ahold of Kurokos shoulders.

"I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this she said she would back "questions Kagami like the idiot he is?

Kei didn't even hear him as he started to panic and kept repeating Hino Gone !

Kagami sweats dropped.

"Kei-kun cares much for Hino since they are siblings Kagami-kun" says Kuroko with a sigh.

"Besides that girl seems to have a knack for getting into trouble" says Aomine.

"Huh" says Kagami as how everyones sweat dropped.

"See Kagami when we where in Middle School Hinocchi had a small problem with 5 juniors" says Kise as they all remembered what had happened almost back in middle school.

Which makes Kei flip out twice the amount he was already was.

Back Flash

_It was the start of their second year in Teiko middle school. (7th graders) Like usual the GoM was all walking together except for Hino. _

_"Where is she" asks Kei as he looked around but didn't spot a single white hair?_

_' She'll be fine don't worry about her" says Aomine as he walked besides Kuroko behind Kei. _

_"I don't know Aomineicchi I havent seen her since Homeroom" says Kise as he put his finger on his bottom lip also looking alittle worried about his bestfriend. _

_That kinda worried everyone else as well alot. Since they all knew Kise and Hino had a really awesome friendship. They were always together. __Akashi's eyes narrowed as he thought about all the different possibilities that girl could have gotten into. _

_"Kei-kun cant you just call her" asks Kuroko as he popped up from Aomine side to walked next to Kei?_

_" Oh...duh thanks Kuroko" says Kei as he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his black cell. _

_Midorima is meanwhile looking at him and has a look on his face like How stupid can you get. _

_Ring...Ring..."Hello this is Hino" says Hino from the other end of the phone. _

_"Hino where are you' asks Kei as he stops walking and the rest of the GoM stops around him?_

_'About that Kei-nii-sama' says Hino sounding a little distressed._

_" What Hino' asks Kei as he thinks she is just playing around with him. _

_"Umm I have about 5 problems that wont leave me alone she says quieter now. _

_'Five problems that wont leave you alone" questions Kei loudly. _

_The GoM share a look that says that they will kill those 5 problems if they can get to them before Kei does. "__Where are you"...asks Kei as he can clearly here voices in the background. _

_(Hey there baby, what are you doing honey, quite talking and come hear baby) Kei can feel the deadly aura that is pouring out of him. _

_"I'm at the basketball park near our house" says Hino. _

_"Be there in a minute" says Kei as Hino hangs up. "__Lets go kill some idiots" says Kei as he puts his phone up and looks up at the GoM. _

_They were also pouring out a bunch of deadly aura. So much that people had stopped walking down the sidewalk that they where on. Shortly Kei and the GoM came across the basketball court. They sall Hino standing holding a basketball infront of her wearing her Teiko practice jersey. (Hino description: her white hair is in a sloppy ponytail, her teiko jersey came to her thighs untucked, pair of black shorts that were covered by her jersey) And surrounding her was the 5 problems that where boys around the size of Kise or Aomine. _

_Kei quickly walked up behind the main one who was the closest to Hino and the biggest threat._

_"What".. calls out the guy he grabbed as he was about to turn to his buddies he stopped in his spot. _

_Already surronding his buddies was a green, red, purple, and blue headed bunch of boys. _

_'What do you think you are doing" asks Kei as he looked down on the guy and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. _

_Kise and Kuroko took this chance to walk up to Hino and make sure that she was ok. "Hinoicchi" calls out Kise worriedly. "Hino-chan" calls out Kuroko as he walks to her with Kise. _

_'Ryouta, Kuroko-kun" says Hino as she lets down the basketball and jumps into Ryouta's arms. "I was so worried" she calls out muffled into Kise school uniform. _

_"There, there Hinoicchi" says Kise as he hugs Hino and smiles down on her. _

_Kei seeing that his little sister is alright except the crying part calms down...some. He__ looks back to the boy who has turned towards him and asks What do you think you were doing? _

_"I don't see how this is your all's business so how about you leave us and the pretty girl alone ok" says the guy smartelicly as he motions to the other GoM members. _

_Kei's eyes narrowed and Aomine had to let a little laugh out at the poor dude. _

_"Your dead" mumbles Midorima as he too feels for the poor boy. _

_Akashi smiles sadistically which scares pretty much everyone. _

_"That pretty girl you just mentioned happens to be my Little Sister" says Kei as he looks down on the boy. _

_"Your little...sis..ter" says the boy again like he is trying to make sure he heard that right._

_"Yes" replies Kei as he watches the horror lite up on his face. _

_"Oh well sorry about that we will just be going now" says the boy as him and his 4 friends literally ran away screaming their heads off. _

_"Uhhpmh" sighs Kei as he shakes his head. Out of nowhere he almost gets knocked down by a fast white light that hit him in the chest with a lot of force. _

_"Hino" asks Kei as he wraps his arms around his little sister?_

_ "Thanks so much Kei-nii" replies Hino from his chest. _

_"No problem anytime sister" says Kei as he laughs at her antics._

End of BackFlash

Kagami just stood there mouth gapping in disbelief.

" Yes and she was only missing for about one block" says Midorima as he pushed up his glasses.

"Just imagine how much she can get into now" asks Kei as he stopped chanting her name over and over.

"She'll be back didn't you say she was learning some defensive moves from her karate class or something like that Keicchi" asks Kise as he looks Kei questionably.

" Yeah she already has her black belt it's just that she is just a bit too nice to actually ever attack someone" says Kei as he looks sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

" That girl" says Aomine with a loud sigh.

"I think we should believe in Hino-chan abilities and that she will be back" says Kuroko as he looks up at everyone.

"IM BACK" screams out a voice from behind them all !

Please Review :)


	6. Captain of Dragni

Chapter 6

"Hino" questions Kei as he turns around he knows that voice anywhere.

way. And she wore one black wrist band and white the thing that stuck out the most on her simple jersey outfit was the dragon that seemed to wrap itself around the outfit. The dragon head was near her upper chest and its paws where sitting on the 13 while its body twirled down her body and continued on her shorts where on the body it stopped on the bottom with its tail. The entire dragon was black with red eyes and a teal shine to it.

"Hey guys" said Hino as she ran in front of them.

"What were you thinking" screams out Kei after a minor pause of quietness.

" I had to dress for basketball and I thought What better than my jersey" says Hino like she thought she had thought up something super smart.

"Umm... whats with the dragon" questions Kagami cause seriously he couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Oh isn't it cool the senpais wanted to change the outfit this year to something memorable so I suggested this" says Hino as she motions to her outfit.

"Anyways that's not important because if I remember you all were playing a game of basketball" questions Hino with a smirk as she looked to her brother?

" Yeah just about too at least" says Kei as he shared her smirk.

Kuroko just watched them fasinated by the way they could talk through their minds.

"I wanna play" cries out Kise as he flings himself onto Hino.

'No way idiot he is going to play against me first" screams out Kagami as he pounds on his chest with his fist!

Kise frowned at this and looked down to Hino who was smiling like it was no big deal to her and this didn't go unoticed at least by Kuroko it didn't. Kagami was just to much of an idiot to notice.

"Fine first Kagami and Kuroko" says Kei as he turned towards them and Kise was led away to the side lines (more like pulled away by Aomine and Midorima).

Lets get this on" says Kagami as he burns with spirit which you can literally see pouring off him in bright red.

"I agree" says Kei as his own spirit starts to pour off him as well but in black.

Kuroko just looked towards them all and pulled on his wristbands silently. Hino had calmed down a bunch which surprised Kagami since he thought she would be jumping and screaming around. She actually looked pretty calm almost like Kuroko but she was smiling behind Kei.

Kei and Kagami got up to the center line and Kei was the one that got the ball first of. He charged up straight towards Kagami which caught Kagami off guard a little.

So he also plays like Aomine a little thinks Kagami as he plays defence against Kei.

He looks behind Kei and notices Kuroko is running at them from behind Kei and he was about to steal the ball from Kei.

"We got you" says Kagami with a arrogant smirk.

"Ya think" asks Kei as he tilts his head down and smiles.

"What" asks Kagami as he watches Kei hold out the ball at his left side like he was giving it up to Kuroko?

mo. Hino grabs hold of the ball quickly and jumps back in the air and throws the basketball towards the hoop. Kagami doesn't move because it feels like he cant just watches as Hino twirls in mid-air and lands on the ground on both legs crouched down. Her back is towards the hoop and him. She stands as the ball flys through the net not once touching the basket at all. It was silent as she opens her eyes but instead of wide cheerful eyes like the Hino before. Her eyes changed not much in color but in personality. Her eyes where now narrow and seemed to that of a predator watching a prey.

"Oh there is just a bit of information that I forgot to share with you guys before we started" says Kei as he smiled and turned towards Kuroko who had now joined Kagami completely speechless. He notes from the corner of his eyes he can see Kise and the others with a wild look on their face as well in disbelief.

"What' asks Kagami finally?

" Hino here" says Kei as he points to Hino who now was walking back towards them.

"She is the captain of Dragni" says Kei.

Please Review :)

I know that the Hino character changed a lot but that will al be explained later


	7. Enter Akashi

Chapter 7

Its true' says Hino as she moves next to Kei and folds her arms. "For some reason the coach thought it would work like this" says Hino as she smiles at them.

"How did.. you when where you even there" asks Kagami finally the first person that could talk again.

Kei laughs at their faces as the others rush over there to ask their own questions.

"Before anyone's asks questions let me answer those" says Kei as he motion for everyone to calm down with a sweat drop.

He now had 6 pairs of eyes on him. All different colors of the rainbow. "First I am the Power Forward of Dragni and my special abilities are my height, arm reach, and offensive power there is a reason that I am called the "Strong Arm". "And Hino is the Point guard and the Captain of the Dragni Basketball Team". "Her special abilities are her incredible speed, sight, and flexibility". "She is called the " Dragon emperor ". "There does that cover everyone's questions" asks Kei as he looks to everyone all around them.

Wait...since when was there more than 6 eyes watching him. 6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13..he lost count of the people after that. He regonized a couple of those eyes as well. It seems as though Akashi and Murabaska had joined them out of nowhere.

"Wait why are you where" asks Kagami as he points to them both and their teams.

"I believe the Winter Cup explains everything" says Akashi as he narrows his eyes towards Kagami for a second.

Which makes Kagami shut up almost immediately.

Akashi then looks towards Hino and Kei as he walks forward parting Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Kuroko, and Kagami right down the center. He walks up to them only a foot away from them.

"Taisuke Kei" says Akashi as he looks towards Kei and smiles "It has been awhile" is all he says but Kei still looks like he is about to pee on himself which no one blames because they where all scared right now and he wasnt even talking to them yet.

"Captain Akashi" comes a cool voice that seems to float along with the strong of wind.

Please Review :)


	8. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

Chapter 8

Everyone's eyes widened as they all at the same time seem to figure out who had said his name.

Akashi seems a little stunned as well as he turns to the white-haired girl next to Kei who was shorter them himself and Kuroko. She didn't seem scared at all just like Kurokos pokerface. But her face seemed lite with more emotion but yet she had spoken to him in such a way.

"Captain Taisuke" Hino says Akashi as he narrows his eyes and smiles at her widely.

Hino seems happy about his reply as she steps forward and offers her hand.

"One Captain to another" she offers with it.

Everyone is now about the color of a ghost as they watch Akashi look down at her hand as white as snow itself. He smiles as he shakes her hand and says "It seems as though you have matured Hino and please call me...Seijuro" he adds as he kisses her hand and looks at her with a devilish smile.

At this pretty much everyone faints or passes out. But the only change in Hino was the fact that her face turned alittle pink but neverless she said "Seijuro".

"Hi-chin" comes out a voice completely braking the mood that the two captains had attained in half.

In an instance Hino was developed in Atsushis big arms.

"Atsushi" cries out Hino as she was lifted up in the sky and dangled there as he grabbed ahold of both her sides.

"Long time no see Atsushi" says Hino as she smiles down on him.

"Hi-chin do you have any candy" asks Atsushi? as he looked up at her with big eyes.

"Hpmm, maybe wait a second yep where you go "says Hino as she reaches in her basketball jersey pocket and pulls out a small sucker.

"Yay" says Atsushi as he sets her down and grabs the snack quickly and starts to munch down on it.

Hino smiles at his behavior just like old times she thought. Thats when it hit her that there was others here as well. She turns towards the non-members of the GoM.

" Oh this is team Seirin" says Kagami as he notices the looks that Hino and Kei are throwing their way. "And this is Kei and Hino they played with the GoM in the middle school days" says Kagami as he looks at his team and points to Hino and Kei.

"Nice to meet you" says Hyuga, "I am the captain of Seirin" as he stepped forward towards them both.

Hino smiled at him and Kei smirked.

"This is Izuki the point guard, Furihata, Metobi, Kiyoshi, kitten boy, Coach" says Hyuga.

"Nice to meet you all" says Kei as he waves to them.

Hino just smiled at them and gave a small bow.

"How about we all go and get something to eat" asks Hino as she watches Kagami's stomach make a stupidly loud noise and his face go red. They all agreed with the girl captains plans and they took off walking with Seirin in the back with Kagami, and Kuroko plus Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Kei. As Atsushi walked along directly behind Hino and Akashi who were now in the middle of a beautiful conversation. Kei was trying to hear what they have talked about but he couldn't because of Atsushi height and crunching noises.

"Hey Kei" asks Kagami as he watches Kei turn towards them with tears in his eyes and he stops walking allowing the rest to catch up with him.

"What" he asks finally.

"Whats wrong with you" asks Aomine.

"Hino is up there with that monster of a captain by herself, my poor baby sister" cries out Kei.

Everyone looks by him for a second to see for themselves. Hino is just walking along side Akashi like everything was normal. She would say something and Akashi would let out a small chuckle of a laugh. Then he would say something that made Hino smile and start talking back to him. They're talking like they are **Boyfriend **and **Girlfriend** everyone thought as they understood why Kei was freaking out. They were almost there when they heard someone shout out a loud "KEI, CAPTAIN HINO" in their direction.

Please Review :)


	9. Meet Dragni

Chapter 9

They all turned around wanting to see who called to them like that. But it seems as though Hino already knew who it was. Akashi turns to the girl and gives her a questioning glance.

"My teammates" is all she says with a sigh.

True to Hino's words they're running at them was about 3 other people. The first one was a guy about the size of Hyuga or Izuki. He had spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie. He was also running at them waving his arms with giant tear marks going down his face. The next one was a much taller man around the size of Kiyoshi or Aomine. He had spiky longish black hair and grey eyes. And the last man looked kinda angry almost as he ran towards them. He had long dirty blond hair and dark blonde eyes. Kei just sighed as they ran towards them.

" Umm Kei who are they" asks Kagami as he watches the idiots run towards them.

"Those idiots are most of the starting string of Dragni. But trust me they are a lot more serious on the court than they are off of it" says Kei.

They all watched as the first one ran past Kei as the other two stopped and were panting. The first brown headed on kept on running straight for Hino. Hino narrowed her eyes as she sighed stepped as he team-mate held his arms towards her and jumped at her. He landed not so gracefully on his face.

Captain" he whined out pitifully.

"What did I say about doing that Yumi" says Hino as she pinches the end of her nose. Akashi who was watching the situation go down was kinda feeling sad for the poor boy.

"What an idiot" says the one with blonde hair as he stands up besides Kei and the black-haired one follows suit.

"What are you guys doing here Reo" asks Kei as he looks towards the blonde haired male.

" Well because some idiot left this morning and made the captain follow along with him we didn't exactly get out days regiment for today did we" asks Reo as he cracks his knuckles and an evil aura surronds him.

"Oh...sorry about that "says Kei as he starts to back way till he is behind Kagami and the others smiling.

" So me and Tatsu decided that we would just do the regular stuff today but that idiot Yumi couldn't stand being away from the captain for an entire day "says Reo with a sigh.

Everyone looks at each other and then back to Hino as she is trying to control a brown-haired male that they guessed was Yumi.

"Calm down yumi" says Hino as Yumi wrapped his arms around her midsection and cried out again for the thousands time.

Akashi was just about at his limit and was deciding if he should take over.

"It's alright Yumi" says Hino as she sighs as she rubs yumis head and laughs at his behavior. Its like I'm their mother not their captain thinks Hino.

"Captain" calls out Yumi again and that snaps Akashis last nerve.

Akashi reaches out and grabs the back of Yumis hoodie in one hand and pulls him off Hino by pure arm strength which has now caused everyone to look in their direction. Akashi looks down at Yumi with an evil crazy glare and says quietly "Children should be diseplined" as he pulled out his famous deadly siccors.

Hino just stood there and watched. She didn't really have the energy to deal or help Yumi now. Not that she didn't find this experience funny no...not at all...well...maybe a little but that was besides the point. Yumi immediatly ran away from them both and towards Tatsu which he hid behind for safety. Hino just watched as her teammates made a fool of themselves in front of everyone there. Kei who was trying his best to get away from Reo backed up to where his little sister was.

"So I guess food is out of the question now right" asks Kei as he looks down on his little sister?

"Yes lets just go home before they make us all look like a bunch of idiots" says Hino as she turns towards Akashi and the other GoM and others. "It was nice to meet you all please let us meet again" says Hino as she bows to them.

"Here my number just call us up" says Aika that seirins coach.

" Of course" says Kei as he puts his hands behind his head and hino waves just once more towards them before calling to her teammates. Who once called upon came running after her heels like puppies.

Please Review :)

Thanks to melodilove3 for the review and helping me make this story better :) !


	10. A Crush on Who ?

Chapter 10

(Later at their apartment that Hino and Kei shared)

"So how did you like everyone today Kei" asks Hino as she watches Kei sit on the couch in their living room for the kitchen sink.

" It was amazing I never thought I would meet them again and that Kagami kid is just like us" says Kei as he holds up his fist and his eyes blazing.

Hino laughed out at her older brother behavior.

"Hey Hino" asks Kei as he looks towards her.

"Yeah what" questions Hino as she looks back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What was with that behavior later today at the café we were at "asks Kei as he leans back on the couch.

"Oh that was just something I was wanting to try nothing big" says Hino as she remembered that she was super hyper in the café.

"Well ok, but what about your little boy crush" asks Kei as he closes his eyes and slowly counts in his head. 1,2,3,4,5...

"WHAT ! " screams out Hino as her face goes red and her face burns in embarrassment.

"Don't try to hide it sister I'm not that stupid" says Kei.

"I have no idea what you mean just shut up" says Hino as she starts to scrub the dirty dishes even harder to the point where it made a loud squeaky noise.

"Come on sister, you know AKASHI" says Kei as he opens one eye to see how she reacts to his name.

"Akashi" says Hino as she looks down at the plates face still lit up blood-red. Her eyes grow twice their normal size which is saying something. Her red color on her face triples to where now her neck is starting to become red as well. Kei smirks.

" I...I-I have to go and...sleep" shrieks out Hino as she drops the dishes in the sink and takes off up stairs literally leaving a fire trail in her wake.

Kei couldn't stop the laughs the bellow out of his stomach. He even falls off the couch but that doesn't stop the laughing.

"Told you" he says in a sing-song voice up the stairs and he is still laughing when he turns on the TV.

Meanwhile Hino was running up the stairs like her life depended on it which in this case it kind of did...for her at least. She ran straight to her room where she locked the door breathing heavily. What was that idiot thinking asks Hino out loud to herself. Even though she kinda did like Akashi a little but she figured that was normal since he used to be their captain.

Akashi she thought and once again went red-faced. She looked around her room. Which was the second biggest room in their apartment building. In the fair left corner of her room was a giant bed made of teal sheets and giant pillows. With giant lions on the end of the bed. (lions are her favorite animal) And she had a giant plush throw rug (teal) in the middle of her room in front of her bed. And across the room was her TV and game consoles. Then she had her computer desk at the end of the bed. And her closet which was located at the bottom right of her room. And then she had a personal bathroom which she painted green herself. But her room was entirely Teal and white covered in Lions. She had posters of basketball stars and Lions and her fav. anime. Not to mention all her anime books and movies that was just sitting under her desk next to her bed.

She looked down to her phone as she plopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. What Kei and the others didn't know was that Akashi had given her His and the other GoM phone numbers. He even went out of his way to tell her about the up coming tournament, the Winter Cup. He had told her that her team could enter the tournament if they wanted to and that the other GoM and their teams were going to enter as well. All she had to do was bring it up at the next team meeting which was tomorrow. Hino started to close her eyes thinking about winning the winter cup and maybe...Akashi. ;)

Please Review :)


	11. Dragni in the Winter Cup

Chapter 11

The next morning Hino and Kei left their apartment and hurried down to the Dragni Basketball Gym. Kei was wearing a simple pair of tan knee long shorts and a blue shirt that had a white bird flying up towards the sky on it. While Hino was wearing a pair of black shorts that came right above her knees. And a teal shirt with a white undershirt and the teal shirt had written on it "Best of the Best". When they finally arrived at the Gym everyone else was already there waiting for them like usually.

And like usually as soon as they walked in Yumi screamed out "CAPTAIN" and ran straight for Hino and wrapped his arms around her and started to say all kinds of things that happened with his day or something along those lines.

Then Hino would sigh and make her way (slowly) to where everyone else was standing. Reo, Tatsu, Kei, and the other two members of their team which was the other member of the first line and their coach. The other member was named Shin and he also had dark black hair and black grey eyes. He was really chill and cool and he didn't have much of a temperature. And their coach was an old man who had grey brown hair and a brown grey beard. His name was Mr. Hashaburo but everyone just called him Coach.

"So Hino was there something that you wanted to bring up with the team" asks Coach because of the text that he received last night from Hino saying something about important news.

" Yes about that Coach" she says as she turns around and faces everyone.

When everyone's eyes where on her she smiled and continued" I am pleased to tell everyone that we will be going into a tournament this year" says Hino with a smile.

" What" everyone asks as they all got excited because it has been forever since they were in a actually tournament ?

"Yes, we will be entering the Winter Cup Tournament but there are some interesting people who will also be entering this year such as the GoM" says Hino waiting for everyone's reaction.

Most of their eyes widened and she heard a bit of wows. But what really got her was the reaction from Kei himself. Kei didn't reaction at all till he looked at her and asks Hino "how do you know about the tournament in the first place"?

" Ummm...you know. (whisper) Akashi "says Hino quietly under her breath but every one of course heard her.

"AKASHI told you" asks Yumi like he was scared to death of even his name!

Kei smirked and looked down on his little sister. "How did he tell you" he asks as he watches Hino squirm uncomfortable.

"He gave me his number" says Hino with confidence and a of course a big rosy blush that went across her entire face.

" Ohhhhh, captain has a crush" says Shin as he smiled when he finally got where Kei was taking the conversation.

"A crush" asks Tatsu as he looked towards their captain and noticed her blush and smiled at her innocence.

"NO CAPTAIN" screamed out Yumi as tears came to his eyes and reached out to Hino and asks "WHY HIM HE'S SOOO MEAN".

"Why do you have to be so loud" says Reo as he finally snapped and started to beat up poor Yumi.

Hino couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her throat as she watched her team interact with each other. Coach just stared down the girls back and sighed and thought My little captain already has a crush.

Please Review :)

And I swear this story will start to make more sense later on.


	12. Everyone meets

Chapter 12

Time Skip (Winter Cup)

Everyone was standing outside of the main building they where using for the Winter cup. (Kaijo, Tou, Seirin, Shuutoku, Yosen, Razugan).

"We will win again this year" says Kagami as he and the rest of Seiren stared at the rest of the teams.

"I don't think so" says Aomine as he smirks at Kagami.

"Yeah Kagamicchi you have to beat us again" says Kise as he put his hands on his hips.

Midorima huffed at that and said "That will be easy".

"Midorimaicchi don't be mean" says Kise as he pouts childishly.

Munch Munch goes Murasikbara as he munches down on a big bag of chips.

"Akashi what is wrong" asks Kuroko silently as he took notice of Akashi glances towards the main entrance.

" Oh nothing Tetsuya just waiting to see if a certain someone will show up or not" says Akashi as he looks towards Kuroko.

" Certain Someone Sei-chan" questions Muibichi his co-captain as he looks down on his captain who was once again looking straight at the door.

"Did you invite someone Akashi" questions Midorima as he pushes up his glasses.

"You...could say that" says Akashi as his straight mouth curves up and he actually smiles.

**_Akashi is smiling_** everyone thought as they all were about to pass out. But that was when Akashi turns straight towards the main entrance with that smile. Everyone turns towards the main entrance wanting to see what was causing Akashi to actually smile. Everyone watched as about 8 people walked in the main doors. Leading the pack of tall boys was a petite girl. She had white...wait White thought the GoM and Seiren being the only ones that have actually meet this girl and her group before. Everyone else was having a tough time with the image. There walking towards them all was that small white-haired, golden eyed girl. She was wearing a basketball jersey. The jersey top was white with teal lines on the upper parts with a giant 13 and Dragni in teal and the shorts where also white with teal lines on the bottom. And on her jersey was a dragon of black with red eyes wrapped around her body. Surrounding her was some pretty tall guys about Kise size as well and an old man that everyone assumed was the coach. And besides the girl was man around Kagami size with black hair and black eyes, He was smirking at them and he finally throw his hand in the air waving to them all.

"Hino-chan" says Akashi surprising them all as he stepped forward between them and the new group.

"Seijuro-san" says Hino as she smiles seeing Akashi before her.

Everyone was beyond freaking out by this point. Until, each respected GoM member turned towards their teams and explained everything to them about how they all knew each other.

"Wait though" says Kamatsu as he looked towards Hino and Akashi who were talking but know gave him their collective attention.

"What" asks Akashi as he narrows his eyes.

"How did Hino and Kei start playing basketball" questions Kamatsu-senpai.

Everyone wondered that same thing as they all turned towards Akashi and Hino who were standing side by side.

"Kei was a member in the Teiko second string" says Akashi as he points towards Kei who was standing with Kagami and Kuroko. "And Hino was the...7th member of the GoM" says Akashi finally waiting for this new imformation to sink in to everyone.

7th whispered everyone. Not even Hino's own team new this imformation about her and turned towards their captain in surprise. She had never told them this imformation. Hino put her hand on the tip of her nose in frustration.

"How is that possible" asks Takao who was flabbergasted.

Hino looked at him and narrowed her eyes. He immediately took a step back and behind Midorima himself.

"She was the back up if one of the other GoM members where not present that day" says Akashi.

Hino quickly turned towards her team and raised a hand to silence Yumi since she new he was about to say something stupidly loud and embaress her...like usual.

"Yes Yumi I am a member of the GoM and yes I was on the first string and why did I never tell you guys was because I didn't find that it would help with your training and the growth of our team" says Hino as she looks towards her team who seemed to finally get that she wasnt trying to be mysterious or cold.

But of course Yumi was finding this all hard to wrap his head around or that was what Hino thought at least. As she watched Yumi stand up and looked straight at her and then turned his gaze on Akashi and then back to her then Akashi and finally landing on her once again.

" IS THAT WHY YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER OR IS THERE A MORE ROMANTICAL REASON" scream questions Yumi as he starts to fake cry and quickly jumps to Hino and lands on his knees with his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, the time crying.

Silence...you could of heard a pen drop at this point. Hino let that sink in before her entire face goes a deep rich red. Meanwhile Akashi himself finds this a little awkward and coughs and looks towards the ground and then back to everyone else. Which some of them were actually laughing at them, or some where blushing themselves feeling the embarrassment that was floating off Hino's body.

"Yumi"... whispers Hino finally as she looks down at Yumi who looks up at that moment.

He looks up and sees the pure fury that was coming off her body and how her eyes narrowed into those of a predator.

"YOUR DEAD" she screams out and hits him over the head as hard as she could with her head down looking at the ground.

"Captain,... please ...stop" screams out Yumi as he tried his best to get away from his anger filled Captain !

Please Review :)


	13. Why you ask

Chapter 13

Finally after what was about an hour for Yumi but only a minute in reality Hino let go of him and he ran over behind Shin looking for protection. Hino huffed out and noticed how a couple of people in the crowd behind them was laughing.

"You think that this is funny" questions Hino as she turns around and looks at them with a class A Hino glare.

Akashi couldn't help but smile as he watched her huff and cross her arms and look away from everyone. He walks up to her slowly not catching her attention. He grabs her hand and puts in up to his mouth and kisses it slowly and once again at her wrist bone slowly as well as he finally looked up at her face. Which was pink but she was smiling which was good. It made Akashi proud of the fact that he could make her blush and smile at the same time. Everyone in the room was quiet as they watched this private moment between the two captains.

It was a good warm moment that made most of them smile but that was messed up when Kei jumped out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Hino's shoulders and placed his body square between the two of them. Hino looked up to her brother with a what the heck face as he turned his back to her and stared down Akashi.

"What do you think you are doing Akashi" says Kei seriously (totally forgetting how this small boy makes his knees shake in fear).

"I was only talking with your sister" says Akashi like he didn't just kiss Hino's hand.

Which didn't help with the situation they were in...ok it really didn't help at all. Because as soon as Kei heard him say that Kei got even more riled up.

"Akashi" he said under his breath as he narrowed his eyes.

Akashi seeing this as a challenge narrowed his eyes and stood his ground not once blinking. Hino just stood there awkwardly watching the starring match happen. She noticed how some of the people from the other teams have left during this argument. Now there was only her, her team, Kei, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Kagami , Kuroko.

Just great she thought as she dropped her head into her hand with a loud sigh. She peeked through her fingers when she heard a loud thump and a whine coming from Akashi and Kei's direction. She looked up just in time to watch Kei fall to the ground and Akashi stand above him with a winning smirk.

"Don't you dare smirk at me" says Kei as he huff up at Akashi. He was about to get up and try again when a hand landed on his head and pushed him straight back down.

"Sorry about that Seijuro-san" says Hino as she holds down Kei with her hand and smiles up at Akashi with a gentle smile.

"No problem" says Akashi as he smiled back to her understanding her situation completely.

"Don't just push me down Hino" says Kei as he pops up from his spot on the ground pushing Hino's hand from his hand.

"You'll be fine Kei its your fault anyways for jumping in between us like that to begin with" says Hino as she crosses her arms.

"Well...its just that he is crazy" says Kei finally after he looks back to Akashi and then to Hino.

"We will talk about this later" says Hino as she once again pushes Kei away from her towards Kagami and Kuroko. Kagami just looks at Kei how by now was sulking.

"I can't believe that she just pushed me away like that "says Kei as imaginary tears came to his eyes. Kagami pats his arm and shakes his head. Kuroko watched as Kagami tried his best to stop and comfort Kei from crying his eyes out in front of everyone.

"Come on Keicchi it's not like Akashicchi will hurt Hinoicchi" says Kise as he pops up in front of Kei with a smile and a finger propped up in his face.

"Yes, I agree with Kise, Akashi would never purposely hurt Hino" says Midorima as he watches Kei pout. Aomine and Momoi just stood there and fought about trying to get Aomine to stop laughing.

"Dai-chan that's mean of you" says Momoi as she hits Aomine on the head with her fist.

"I can't help it this is just so freaking funny" says Aomine as he openly laughs at Kei and his crying face.

Meanwhile in Akashi and Hino's little world. "So it seems as though you took my offering of invitation" said Akashi with a gentleman's smile.

"Why I couldn't just ignore such an amazing offering could I have" questions Hino as she too smiles. This is nice thought Hino as she thought about how they could still talk like this after what had seemed like years.

"Do you know who you will be going against in the first match" asks Akashi as he turned towards Kei and the other and watched Momoi hit Aomine and Kei start to join in as well ?

"I believe the team's name was some like Hiaku High School they are supposed to be pretty ok" says Hino as she took watches their little group of people.

"I would have never guessed that you would have become a Captain says Akashi as he looks over to Hino's team. Who was this entire time standing there loyally like usually talking among themselves that was until Kei spotted them as well and waved them over.

" can't say that you are wrong"says Hino as she smiles and watches her teammates interact.

"Why" asks Akashi very curious about what would make a hyper girl who loved to play around want to become a Captain in the first place.

A captain has to be strong, supportive but strict. They couldn't be your friend and be your captain. That was at least what Akashi thought was the way of the Captain.

But Hino knew better she was a friend to her teammates. She was there for them when they needed her. For instance, Yumi needed help with his Trigonometry most of the time and would call up his captain for help. Or if one of them had trouble with a teacher or other students just call up Captain Hino and she would take care of the problem. Hino liked that way of being a captain. True, she tried her best at first to keep her distance away from her teammates. But after a while she just couldn't help it. I mean...just look at them they were so adorable who wouldn't want to help them out. Hino turned to Akashi who was still waiting for her answer to his question.

" Why you ask" asks Hino with a smile.

Akashi raised an eyebrow at her facial expression before she turned towards him and said something that stunned him for a moment.

"Because that's how much I love this team, I am willing to do anything for my teammates, to make them better I will give up everything" says Hino as she watches Reo hit his limit and start to beat up poor little Yumi which like usual would hide behind Tatsu or Shin. Since Reo seemed to never hit anyone but Yumi himself.

"That was a very Captain like answer" says Akashi as he lets out a quiet laugh and joins her side by side to watch the group interact as well.

It seemed that no one noticed that the emperors where watching them and laughing at the little stupid things they would do.

Please Review :)


	14. The Main Antagonist

Chapter 14

That was till Yumi turned around and noticed his Captain and that Razugan Captain talking like old friends again but didn't say anything this time because something else caught his eye right then. Some people around 2 of them were walking right up behind the two captains. But it seemed as though nether of the captains could even tell that they were right their just mere meters behind them.

"Captain"... he says in a quiet voice which attracts the attention of Shin who he was hiding behind.

In which case, he turns around and he too sees two strange boys walking straight behind the two captains. By this point in time everyone had noticed the men walking and stopped their arguments so that they could watch.

"Who are they" asks Kise as they watch one of them stop a couple of feet behind Akashi and the other one just kept walking right up to Hino.

" I don't like this feeling" says Momoi as she stood next to Aomine and watched in horror.

As the boy right behind Hino raised his hand into the air behind her head and went to lower it like to hit her on the back of the head.

"CAPTAIN" cried out Dragni's teammates as they watched their poor captain turn around just at that moment.

Luckily, Hino noticed the people behind them just as the boy in the black hoodie. She turns quickly just as Akashi does. So that they were side by side watching the two boys that where behind them.

"What are you doing" questions Hino as everyone runs over to the two captains?

Team Dragni quickly stood around Hino just for when. And the GoM stood on the other side with Akashi.

"Oh, looky here the idiot still needs protection" says the first boy who was intending to hit Hino.

"Idiot" says Kei again as he came next to Hino. He nor the rest of them new what he was talking about.

"Oh, I forgot sorry, I remember now that you are all idiots let me be more descriptive". "I meant the white-haired little girl idiot" says the first man as he let out a loud vicious laugh.

How dare you" says Yumi getting frustrated that this man was talking about his captain. He was the first one that could talk after what the rude boy had just said. "That's are Captain" he adds with an angry huff.

And almost as quickly the rest of the team has something to say as well. Shin and Tatsu (the gentle giants) narrowed there eyes at the hoodie boy. While Reo was trying to hold both kei and Yumi back at the same time. (he was failing terribly) The Coach however just asked "Who are you"?

"Who am I" says the hoodie boy as he looks at Hino directly. "Here lets see if you remember me after I do this...( he slowly took off his hoodie and looked back up from his spiky black hair with one red-eye and the other a bright blue ) Hino" says the hoodie boy while he looks up directly into Hino's golden eyes.

It was real quiet because Kagami nor Dragni knew who this man was.

"Saki" says Akashi after a while of silence.

"Saki" questions Kagami and Dragni.

"Hey, captain do you know who"... asks Reo as he looks over from behind Yumi to his captain.

But he was stopped in his tracks when he looks over to his captain. Hino's golden eyes had doubled in size and her face was even more white than normal. Like she had seen a ghost just now when she looked at that boy. Reo's own eyes widened as the rest of Dragni took notice to their captain and then over to the GoM and Kei. Who were standing there with all glares and clenched fists. Whoever this boy is he is not good news thought all of Dragni at once. Meanwhile Hino was trying to over come pure shock.

"Saki Tatusko" she said to herself. This is the person who almost single-handedly ruined her entire basketball year back in Teiko. 

Please Review :)


	15. Promise ?

Chapter 15

Saki was having a staring contest with all the GoM. That was till he looked at Hino and had the nerve to smile at her.

"I'm so glad to see you again Hino" says Saki as he holds out his hand in an offering.

Hino just stares down his hand with disgust before slowly reaching out to it. She grabs ahold of his hand and gives it a small shake. But when she went to pull her hand away Saki didn't let go. Hino looked up at him shocked and then glared at him. All the while the GoM and Dragni was glaring him down.

"Let go Saki" was all Hino said as she watched him carefully.

"Why..whats the rush" says Saki as he leans over and plants his lips upon Hino's hand gently.

Hino immediately went to pull away but was pulled back before she could do anything. She couldn't see for a second then her vision cleared and all she sall was black and teal.

Kei she immediately says as she notices all the black in her vision. What she didn't see was as soon as Saki kissed her hand Kei went on the move. He pushed past Reo who was still trying to keep him and Yumi back. Kei easily pushed him aside and grabbed ahold of Hino's shoulders as he swooped in front of her and stood there like a wall. Hino was now behind him still in shock.

"What do you want Saki" says Kei angrily.

"OH looky here, it's the big brother Kei" says Saki as he puts a hand on his hip and laughs out loud right to Kei's face. Which doesn't help the situation that Kei was in. Kei was very close to hitting this idiot in the face if someone didn't stop him.

"Answer his question" demands Akashi as he stepped forwards towards Kei and Saki.

"Fine, it seems that me and my team Majirin High has been asked to come here and take part in the Winter Cup this year" says Saki as he waved his hand in the air like it was no big deal. "And I remember how my little friend Hino was the captain of a pretty awesome basketball team as well". "And of course I knew that you would be here so I just had to come here myself and say hey" he adds with a sick smile in Hino's direction.

"What business could you possibly have with our captain" asks Shin with a glare.

But all this was getting pretty confusing to Dragni. They had no idea who this Saki guy was or what business he had with their captain to begin with.

"What business, oh she hasn't told you about our little thing yet" asks Saki with a smirk.

"Your little thing" asks the Coach as he turns to look at Hino who was getting very upset with every word.

"I can't believe it Hino you havent even shared that with your squad". "Well i am a little upset about that, you see I tell everyone that I see about our little thing" says Saki arrogantly as he looks down Hino.

The air in the room was getting very thick as everyone waited for what Hino would say next. But what they didn't imagine was Hino just standing there glaring Saki down as she moved around Kei once again. Now it was her time to be face to face with Saki while Kei and Dragni was to her left and GoM and Kagami was at her right.

"I suggest you leave Saki" demands Hino after a while. You could literally cut the air with a knife it was so thick.

"Fine, I will but it was fun playing with you while I got the chance" says Saki with a disappointed sigh.

He turned around and started to walk away even then Hino was still stiff as a rail. Because she knew that he would have to have the last laugh in any conversation.

"Oh, wait Hino don't forget my little promise" says Saki as he pauses in mid-step and laughs then keeps walking. He meets up with the other hooded boy and they turn out of sight when they leave the room.

It was still quiet as everyone was thinking different things. Dragni was trying to figure out what he was too their captain and what about that stuff he was saying about promises and their thing? While the GoM where thinking different things like. Aomine was thinking about how he could beat that guy up. Midorima was trying to think of a bad luck charm he could give him. Atushi was thinking about crushing him into dust. Kise was screaming in his head about how mean he was while crying and glaring. Kuroko and Kagami was thinking along the same lines like usual. They both were thinking about that promise he mentioned. While Akashi was trying his best to keep control of his anger.

Kei on the other hand had no trouble in letting out his anger and venting by yelling to no one really."How dare that guy...just coming here...when I see him again..grumble grumble".

Hino on the other hand was trying her best to forget about that boy completely. If she was being honest she never forgot about him nor his promise to her. Which scared her because she knew he would make good on his promise. And then there was the trouble about explaining this to her team and telling them why she never told them. She hoped that this would end well. Because she was having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Captain" questions Yumi quietly not wanting to disturb her or upset her in any way.

"I will talk about it at a later time just, not now" says Hino as she sighs and looks back to them all and says "i need to go for a walk and clear out my systems all this seriousness is getting to me, I'll be back soon don't wait up for me". Hino turns around quickly as she starts her way out the room and outside.

Where she could finally get some peace.

Please Review :)

So if you haven't guessed it yet Saki is the main antagonist in this story. Don't worry there will be more information about whatever happened in the past between Saki and Hino.


	16. I Need Help ?

Chapter 16

She didn't make it far though because as soon as she starts her way down the sidewalk. She was stopped by all of Dragni who were running after her yelling out her name and stops. Hino sighed at the sight that they made running at her. Which didn't help with her already ruined mood.

"What do you all want" asks Hino as nice as she could in her state of frustration.

But Dragni didn't take it bad they understood what she was going through.

"Capain...ha...ha...please...ha.. don't do this" says Reo as he finally catches his breath.

"Do what" asks Hino totally confused go for a walk she adds with a raised eyebrow.

"Captain we know what you do when you are in this state" says Yumi worriedly.

"Yes, Captain I agree you always try to walk away from the problem" agrees Tatsu.

"Walk away" says Hino a little upset where they making fun of her or was that just her.

"Please sister we aren't trying to make fun of you, but it is the truth". "You always just walk away and fix the problem by yourself". "But now you have us to help you" says Kei as he walks forward towards his sister slowly.

"You want to help me" asks Hino confused still. She hadn't thought that she needed help of any sort.

"Captain the only way that we can help you is if you tell us the full story" says Shin a little more talkative than he usually is.

"You wish to know the full story about Saki then" asks Hino finally understanding what they were talking about.

"Yes please Captain" says Yumi as he looks his captain in the eyes.

HIno sighed once again it seemed that she was doing that a lot these days though. "Ok I'll tell you the story about how I know Saki and about his promise to me" says Hino as she turns around and started to walk away.

"Hino" questions Kei as he wondered where she was off to.

"Follow me guys I want to eat while I tell you this little story" says Hino as she looks over her shoulder and holds open the door for them with a smile.

"Oh ok" says Yumi as he trotted ahead of them happily.

Please Review :)


End file.
